1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and a control method of the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an apparatus which obtains a spectroscopic image with respect to light with a predetermined wavelength by causing an imaging element to receive light which has passed through a spectral filter is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-118359).
The apparatus which is described in JPA-2009-118359 is configured so as to obtain a spectroscopic image which is a captured image of an imaging target with respect to a plurality of wavelengths, and to perform a preview display of a color image which is obtained by compositing the spectroscopic images.
Here, in the electronic apparatus which is described in JP-A-2009-118359 in which spectrometry is performed by obtaining a spectroscopic image, there is a case in which a relative position of the electronic apparatus and an imaging target is determined, or a position of performing an analysis process is specified with reference to a preview display of the above-described color image.
However, since a color image is generated after obtaining a spectroscopic image with respect to a plurality of wavelengths in the apparatus which is described in JP-A-2009-118359, it is not possible to generate a new color image while the spectroscopic image is obtained. For this reason, it is not possible to update a preview display until the obtaining process of the spectroscopic image is completed, and updating of the preview display is delayed.
That is, in the apparatus which is described in JP-A-2009-118359, it is not possible to update the preview display while the spectrometry is performed, it is not possible to perform a real time display in which a color image (real time image) is displayed in real time using the obtained spectroscopic image.